


【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector⑦

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other, red monster
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion/原创角色
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector⑦

7月31日 铁质的梯子冰冷又湿滑，从下方袭来的寒气让我不住地打着哆嗦。漆黑的环境让我看不清下面的情况，就只能小心翼翼地一点一点往下移。瑞德触手的窸窣声逐渐变得遥远，直到我听到了“噗通”的一声——是水花飞溅的声音。

我想是瑞德落地了，他应该是掉进了一个水潭中，但这水潭会有多深……

正当我分出神来想这事时，就听见脚下的梯子发出了金属碰撞的声音，紧接着我的视野中就出现了一块快速移动的红色。 还没等我反应过来，瑞德的行动触立刻缠住了我的腰，在我一个没抓住的时候就把我拽了下去。

老天爷，蹦极也没有这么玩的吧？

瑞德触手上的肌肉群有力地挤压着我的腹腔，重力加速度伴着拉拽一齐让我后背向下坠落。我尽可能用上手臂来保护头部，免得我还没掉下去就被撞成肉酱。

我重重地摔在瑞德身上，他叠起身体做成的缓冲垫让我成功降落。水花在刹那飞溅，沾染在石壁上滴答作响。我躺在瑞德身上向上望了望，推算大概是从约摸二十米左右的高度掉下来的，再起身一动，腰酸背痛，脊椎都在响。

我是掉在了由一团肉组成的缓冲垫上，感觉甚是微妙。

我虽然成功掉下来了，但一只脚却直接踩进了瑞德的一只口器里，如果他愿意闭一下嘴，那我可能会失去一条小腿。 识相的我赶紧把腿拔出来，趁他发出不乐意的低吼前从他身上下去。

这天井底是一汪浅水洼，水位大概能到我的大腿。从墙壁上的凿痕和能隐约闻到的臭鸡蛋味推测，这里大概就是上头指示的有毒废料填埋场。而积水应该是在开采中渗上来的。

我淌着水向前走了几步，踏上湿软的泥土后就被木墙堵住了路。

而瑞德朝木墙撞了过来，但只是发出了一声响。啪叽，他像块需要排气的汉堡肉一样拍在了木墙上。

这面木墙很是厚实，即使用力捶打也能只能发出低沉的闷响。 刚封锁？不大可能。

我不信这个邪，如果是刚发布的撤离令，根本来不及对一个常年无人问津的管道井进行封锁，如果还有其他路可走，那么就是……

瑞德还在撞木门，我则顺着木墙边缘向一侧墙壁摸去。果不其然，我的手摸到了一扇铁门。 “瑞德，过来，这里。” 我慢慢凑过去摸到了生锈得掉渣的门把手，向下用力一摁，整个身体顶过去，门松动了。见有希望，我直接用上了肩膀的力量，姑且是把自己当成一个棒槌去撞门。

在我反复试了两三次后，伴随着一声长鸣的嘶叫，我推开了铁门。 流动的空气立刻扑面而来，瑞德兴奋得伸出触手肆意挥舞。他低吼一声，立刻扑进了黑暗中。

“瑞德！” 我连忙追过去。好在他还算听话，又伸出一根触手让我牵着。我们之前保持着大概五六米的距离，他负责在前面探路，顺便拽着我走。

在通道的尽头又是一扇破旧的木门，从门窗玻璃上能勉强看出对面的房间大概是一个破旧的储物间，里面并没有人。

我稍加思索了一下，撤开几步，踹开了那扇门。瑞德首先窜进屋子里大搞破坏，霎时间纸箱和卫生工具乱作一团，摆放在角落里的东西全被他拖了出来，灰尘满天飞，甚至快能遮住视线。 我一边捂住口鼻一边呵斥着让瑞德停下，但在窸窣的乱响间似乎有什么异常。

咔嚓，储物室的另一扇门被打开了。 我几乎是下意识地掏出了枪瞄准门口，而瑞德也在我的视野中消失了。 一个年轻人推门进来，被持枪的我吓了一跳。他的肩膀耸起，举起了双手。 “嘿，嘿，老兄，自己人！”他挪着步子走进来，视线不停地扫视着混乱的房间，完全没发现挂在门上天花板上的瑞德。

我放下枪，依旧保持着警惕，努力控制视线不移到天花板上。那年轻人则摇摇手，慢慢走过来。 “我就说储存室是个逃工的不错地方，看来有和我一样聪明的人也想到了这个地方！” 我吞了下口水，点点头。 “英雄所见略同。”

“就是嘛！”他的表情轻松下来。“而且是难得的避难演练呢，哪有什么非人生物嘛……”

“就是啊，上头就是乱折腾人。” 我说着，故意向他后上方移动了视线。而在他遵循本能转过头往后看的一刹那，我用手臂从后面钳住了他，并捂住了他的嘴。 瑞德的触手俯冲而下，缠在他的脖子上用力一拧。就听清脆的咔嚓一声，他的头就被拧断了。我松开这人让他倒在地上，而瑞德则从天花板上下来，当着我的面把尸体吃掉。 咀嚼骨头的喀嚓声震得我头皮发麻。 好在瑞德的吃相还算文雅，整个吞下咀嚼，只是有血肉从他齿缝间渗出。这让我没直接吐出来。 随后瑞德在这里筑了巢，而我在简单休息后又走到了门口，握住门把手对瑞德说：“走吧。伙计。”

[Portrait of the defector](https://tutoujihuang.lofter.com/post/2004fc26_1ca53acae)


End file.
